Nekróschan Zombies
by Nico Nissan
Summary: AU. Tsunayoshi Sawada is a drifter. He travels across a desolate, diseased-ridden world in search of other survivors... but after meeting "The World's Greatest Hitman" maybe, just maybe, being alone was not so bad after all. Drabble series.
1. Taste of a Daze

**Taste of a Daze**

It was sunny and beautiful. The atmosphere was bleak and clear. Tsuna grunted as he trudged over a hill of stacked up cars. The sun looked happy to shine its light and warmth on the lone human climbing and sweating. Although the sentiment went unnoticed as the overwhelming heat bore into his back as flies swarmed around him.

Irritated, he flicked his hand, swatting any flies near his face. The stench the cars produced was bad enough, he didn't need anything else shoved into his nose. Unfortunately, that small action caused him to lose his balance and with unsteady feet, he plunged into the ground with a resounding thud. It echoed into the quietly lethal street.

It went without saying, it _hurt_. He clenched his hands into fists, ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the cloudless sky. He would glare at the sun, but it would hurt his eyes. He needed his eyes for the time being.

It took a moment for Tsuna to regain his senses. It took another to motivate himself to stand. And it took hushed moaning to move his feet. His bruised hands went to work and his sore legs geared into action and his metaphorically bloodied back clung to his black overcoat.

Climbing and clambering over rough steel and dented cars, he kept going, even with a sudden nonexistent weight on his shoulders when the gradual sound of uncoordinated shuffling and growling fell into his ears. His increasingly sunburned ears.

He doesn't look back (even though he wants too). The lingering fear doesn't let him. Too scared of what he might see. But he knows exactly what he'll see and he's being a pussy. He knows it too. It's not even the fear of being bitten or eaten; it's just the sadness that follows of seeing _someone he used to know_. He thought he'd shed the last of his tears a long time ago, but apparently he wasn't apathetic enough to keep on caring about his fellow human beings.

Reaching the peak of rusted metal, he looks over the road ahead. Abruptly, the undead behind him became a distant memory; already too far behind. The bright (_oh so bright_, Tsuna cursed) sun in the sky kept on smiling down at Tsuna and at the far-less welcoming streets ahead of him.

A few scattered corpses lay hazardously, but a few remain standing or idly limping. What ultimately caught his eye though, to his horror, was a baby perched on a huge, overturned truck. Tsuna considered the little guy lucky that no one had noticed him.

He quickly scanned the area. Mindless buzzing could be heard, or it could be just his head, already thinking and planning (his attack, his rescue, his _victory_). Reacting almost on impulse, almost on the familiarity of the situation, he skid and jumped down, the heels of his boots scratching and screeching all the way to the landing (for he figured, he'd make noise and would attract their attention either way). It appeared that he managed to get the baby's attention as well.

It really was a beautiful day. Maybe, too hot for Tsuna's taste, but he had to admit, the silent street gleamed as he painted the road, the buildings, and anything else in the way with a generous amount of blood. But he was still irritated. He wore this long overcoat for a _reason!_ It protected his skin from penetrating teeth, but was it worth keeping it on if it gave him heatstroke?

He shoved his thoughts aside as he strapped his dirtied machete to his side. He hurried to the motortruck, but stopped when the baby somersaulted and landed a few feet away from him.

Dumbstruck, Tsuna stared as the baby looked up at him and—_smirked_. His eyes widened, just a little bit more. For one painstakingly slow heartbeat, Tsuna feared he was a mutated (better-looking) version of a zombie. Of course, these emotions were immediately squashed and trodden on in the face of the baby's arrogant and shallow words.

"Not bad, kid. But I didn't need your help. Obviously, I had the situation under control."

Before Tsuna could register the fact that not only was it a talking baby, but also a fancy-dressed, fedora-wearing baby, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Obviously." _You prick_.


	2. Facade

**Facade**

Naturally, this led to a dose of '_discipline_.' Or more like a measure of disproportionate retribution. Either way, Tsuna will definitely feel every sore spot in the morning.

With the sun lowering in the sky, signaling the upcoming evening, Tsuna groaned. He pushed himself up from the floor and gingerly clutched his bruised shoulder. _A baby beat him up. A baby._

After the beating, the little guy had managed to drag an unconscious Tsuna away from the dead streets to a secluded forest clearing. It goes without saying, a few hours passed with quiet company.

"That's _why_ you respect your elders, kid. Or else." The baby, or otherwise likes to be known as Reborn, said.

"What are you?" Tsuna winced as he stood from his crouching position. The cooling heat wasn't helping his new wounds, not that if it suddenly rained it would help either. Actually, maybe it would. It hasn't rained in a long time. He missed it.

"Not a 'what' but a 'who.' Get it right." Tsuna flinched when Reborn looked as if he was about to strike him, but didn't. "I'm the greatest hitman who ever existed."

Tsuna paused and then rolled his eyes. _Of course, he was_. Scoffing lightly, he turned his head to the side. He thought back on this ridiculous situation. How he even ended up in this unrealistic situation. But it is realistic, because if the dead can walk and crave flesh, then, it's entirely possible for super-powered babies to exist. Not just them, the possibilities are endless.

Looking around, he realized they were really secluded from the rest of the world. Beyond the trees, he could see traps and small fences surrounding their enclosed circle. The sun was dipping ever so slowly, as if wishing to stay longer with Tsuna; the boy sighed and sat back down. The light fire between him and Reborn felt unnecessary. He was uncomfortably warm.

Reluctantly, he took off his overcoat and set it aside. Yeah, that definitely felt better. Letting the night breeze wash over him, he ignored Reborn and thought of his next strategy, planning, and future.

Thinking about the baby, he wondered what he should do about him. Should he just leave him? He breathed out when, out of nowhere, there was a bag of marshmallows in front of his nose. Cross-eyed, he mumbled, "what?"

"Are you always dense? Take it. If you're not hungry, you will be soon." Reborn's tone of voice suggested he would've rolled his eyes in exasperation. He walked back to his spot and began eating animal crackers.

The brunet examined the bag thoughtfully. Opening it up and popping one into his mouth, he felt the rush of hunger hit him as his stomach demanded he pig out. When was the last time he ate? It seemed like it's been an eternity ago. Glancing briefly at Reborn, he wondered if the kid had enough to eat himself. Animal crackers isn't enough for a baby. Even a gun-toting, adult-natured baby.

Eating a couple more marshmallows, he stretched his arm out towards Reborn and silently offered his portion of the snack. Reborn's lips twitched into a cheeky smile as he grabbed one. "What's this? A human still heroic and naive? First, you try to save me and then you don't steal or leave. You're a weird one, y'know. Most would've left me to die. _I'd be a burden after all._" He sarcastically finished.

"That's... not true." Tsuna answered quizzically. "I would like to think we're all good inside. Like really deep in your chest, there's a good seed growing in everyone." At least, he thought so. He hasn't met anyone who has deliberately sabotaged him so far, not counting the bullies from the _Before Times_.

"Did your mother tell you that one?" Swallowing the cookie in his mouth, Reborn distantly wished he had milk.

"Actually, yeah..." He frowned. It didn't change the fact that it was still true.

"Bull, you're not innocent. You're _far_ worse than that. You're naïve and ignorant." Reborn gave him a critical look. As if invoking the cliché of seeing someone for the first time. "But I like you."


	3. Laugh at a Little Tear

**Laugh at a Little Tear**

It's been two weeks. The sky is still dry and irritating. Tsuna distantly mourns for the ever evasive rain. His mouth was dry and his lips were severely chapped. He needs water, dammit. He didn't care if it came from a bottle or the sky, he wasn't picky. However, the near-summer skies refused his wishes.

With his and Reborn's water supplies running short, they're forced to scavenge nearby farmhouses. Each one so far, were empty except for the shallow numbers of the walking dead, here and there. Exhausted, Tsuna continues to lumber down the road, with Reborn perched on his shoulder. At least the baby had an umbrella over their heads. It wasn't much cover, but on the bright side, the sun wasn't up in their faces.

"This wouldn't have happened if we just went to town instead," The brunet childishly grumbled.

"Are you serious?" Reborn monotonously answered.

"I'm just saying," If he had the energy, Tsuna would've raised his hands in defense.

"Bringing it up _now_? I'm not going to argue with you," Reborn pulled his fedora-styled hat over his eyes. "I'm always right."

"That's your answer for everything!" The other almost whined. Almost.

"Because you know I'm right." He practically hummed as Tsuna frustratedly ran a hand through his hair. The pair had been traveling together since they met, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they don't get along well. Arguments and '_discipline_' were common place between them (much to Tsuna's chagrin) and in the two weeks that they've gotten to know each other, the two agreed to disagree. Which didn't really do much, in retrospect. Since Reborn was always right, anyway.

"There would've been a better chance of finding water if we went to town!" Tsuna stressed. The heat was getting to him. He throat itched and begged for moisture. _Curse you, sun!_ He bitterly thought. He wasn't even wearing his black overcoat (safely placed in his backpack), except for a simple tank top and bloodied jeans. Although he was starting to think it was a bad idea. He didn't want sunburn—

Reborn smacked him. "Respect my authority."

"What authority?" He rubbed his head. "I'm older. You should respect my authority."

"Ass-kicking equals authority. Not Seniority, stupid." He smacked him again.

"Ow—stop that!" He waved at Reborn's fist. Now he had a headache. It's hot, he's hot, and the baby looks hot under the black suit and tie. _And he can so kick ass too._

"Then, don't talk back." The baby said, his tone flat and disinterested.

Swiping a clenched fist across his sweat-glistened forehead, Tsuna held in a groan and glared at the dirt road ahead of him. Trying not to think or give Reborn anymore attention, he focused on the little things surrounding the area. Like the birds chirping and singing in the trees. Or the not-too-old tire tracks imprinted in the dirt road. Or even the nonexistent breeze and the rising temperature around him. He rubbed his temples to relieve his headache.

"That umbrella isn't doing anything." He mumbled. Reborn didn't reply and kept the umbrella firmly over their heads. After a brief pause, he handed Tsuna some aspirin. "Thanks..." The teen said, somewhat surprised, if not touched, by the kind gesture. He swallowed the pills without hesitation.

The moment the last pill dived down his throat, a pestering suspicion crawled up his spine, and glanced at him, waiting for the catch.

"Hn, you can't protect yourself if you're not in tip-top shape. You can't expect me to look after you every time we meet danger." Reborn shrugged.

_I don't_. Tsuna almost said. "Whatever," He actually said.

A couple hours later found Tsuna and Reborn stumbling upon a lone mansion. In the middle of nowhere. On top of a solitary hill. And they argued once again.


	4. 16 Years and Mad

**Special thanks to**: Ghostdragon101, leafsdownfall, BlackTearAngel, LovelessZim, Final Syai Lunar Generation, TsuKiLo, and to the others who reviewed before :) Thanks for the feedback!

* * *

**16 Years and Mad**

His boots were worn. He really needed a new pair. With scuffs, scratches, and scars staining years worth of trouble, these boots were ready to pass out—or maybe he's stretching the truth just a bit. These boots were a birthday present from his girlfriend, and that was two weeks before the end of the world. So, they weren't old, per say, but Tsuna treasured them like they were a family heirloom that'd been passed down through generations. A family heirloom he wears proudly until it deteriorates and becomes nothing more than torn old shoes.

Tsuna isn't willing to give them up just yet. They still had some use to them, no matter what Reborn says.

"You're going to trip," The toddler said from his high seat on top of the fridge. He leans back, slightly as he watches Tsuna maneuver through foul and ugly stiffs scattered across the dirty-tiled floor. "This mansion doesn't look too empty, maybe we can find you a pair of expensive sneakers."

He ignores Reborn's taunt and surveys the bloodied kitchen. "I don't know what you're talking about. Just one look, I can see the owners or robbers raking this place clean of supplies." He opened the cupboards—including the fridge, not surprised to find nothing but dust and blood. Except, the fridge reeked of spoiled milk and old cheese. His eyes watered. He was always weak against expired food. Immediately he closed it and backed up, almost tripping as he covered half of his face. He cursed under his breath.

"Hey, this is a _mansion_, Stupid-Tsuna. We just came through the kitchen," Reborn scoffed as a reminder. It only reminded Tsuna of how much of a thorn to his side Reborn was. "Think. It's clean alright, but the rich always have enough money for secret passage ways and hidden bunkers. We just need to know where to look."

He jumped, and landed on the counter, and _always_, Tsuna has to refrain and bury the protective urge that swells in his chest every time Reborn does something dangerous. He has to remind himself that the kid was the Devil's Spawn no matter how _precious_ he may seem or how innocent he may look. It shouldn't be hard since every day he's known him, Reborn's been nothing but a hassle. A toxic and impish child-hassle.

_Whatever_. "After you, princess," He deadpanned, and mockingly bowed. It only earned him a kick to his head, and next thing he knew, his back was against a weak-structured wall, crumbs of plaster fell like snowflakes on him. He massaged his head and groaned through clenched teeth. He winced when he felt the ill-forming bump. "The hell..."

"Choose your words wisely," The child cryptically said, as if Tsuna's next decision would change the world as they knew it.

"Bull," He hissed, and narrowed his eyes at Reborn as the other practically skipped through a nearby door. But then, his eyes remained sharp as his ears picked up familiar, unhinged scrapings.

Cautiously, he stood up, and his stature was rigged and guarded. He placed a firm hand on his machete strapped to his belt. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the sound. Where was it coming from? It was distant, but close enough to be heard like wispy voices drifting through smoke.

Reborn snapped and called his name out, his tone underlined with irritation—but to someone deaf enough, the surface of his voice was as cool as iced coffee.

"What?" He snapped back, completely losing the sound. He almost stomped through the door—but didn't as he walked as calmly as he could while gritting his teeth. "_What?_"

"Look," Reborn's voice was laced with smug cheekiness. With a touch of a beaming quirk to his lips. He idled on a deserted dinner table, and next to him, a pair of sleek sneakers better fit for travel than his memorable leather boots.

He curled his toes, and momentarily, his eyes widened before puzzling features settled. "What?"

"Is that all you can say? What?" Reborn teased—or Tsuna pretended he teased as a more-than-a catty smirk played along his wicked smile.

His boots were his babies. They were gifts from someone he cherished, and he didn't want to let go. Letting go and throwing them aside meant he'd lose the last bit he had of _her._ And he wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

"I'll pass," As clichéd as it may appear, Kyoko's dead, but she isn't in these boots, and not in his heart. These boots are not old, but the ripping pieces and the ugly markings made it look like it went through years of wear and full use. If anything, these materialistic boots reminded him of the _Before Times_. Maybe it was shallow and plain stupid, but that's just another flaw he has to live with.

It wasn't, by any means, the right choice, though. And Reborn made him see the error of his ways.


	5. Walk Through Hell with a Smile

**Walk Through Hell with a Smile**

"I really don't like you," Tsuna casually said as he rummaged through a room that used to be a nursery. He nonchalantly ignored the hushed groaning outside the room. Without any purpose, he peered into a lone, dusty crib, finding nothing but torn blankets and a one-eyed plush toy.

"Why don't you leave a complaint for customer service? I'm sure they'll care plenty," Reborn cocked his gun as he hid behind an overturned playhouse. The pounding on the door was increasingly becoming disconcerting.

"When have you ever worked in 'you-have-to-be-nice-to-people' jobs?" The older boy lightly scoffed. He held the one-eyed plushy fondly. "I bet you wouldn't last a day."

Reborn almost ignored the jibe; Tsuna's unfocused gaze, his gentle touch, and a dumb look on his face nearly grabbed the toddler's attention. "And I bet you can't talk to a pretty girl without becoming a stuttering mess." Almost.

"Shut up—!" His eyes widened as he was pulled from whatever nostalgic memory he indulged himself in.

"Then stop looking like an idiot," He hissed as the pounding became louder.

Frowning, Tsuna hooked the plushy onto his belt. Closer to the door, he shoved the crib to the ground and used it for cover. With his machete drawn, he crouched and waited with practiced patience as the sound of erratic and desperate thuds unhinged the screws from the door.

The door, wistfully the color of pink, only gave enough that pairs of hands and the odd sight of an unrecognizable head peeked through.

Not wasting the opportunity, Tsuna just about sprinted and swung.

Chop. Chop. Chop.

Fingers, hands, and chunks of thick flesh flicked from his blade to the floor, occasionally landing on him—and while it still freaked him out to have someone else's blood and guts on him, he (sickeningly) got used to it.

Having hacked enough limbs to shut the door, Tsuna pressed his back against it. Persisting moans and thumps hit their only shield as if Tsuna's attempts were futile. Somehow, the smell (that always there icky smell) tears the nonchalance Tsuna had before apart; and the situation becomes real. Again.

"So... this is the plan," He grunted as an unusual strong force banged against the other side. "Wait until the door gives and we go all out fighting?"

"Yup," Reborn aimed his gun towards the cracks breaking through.

"There's a vent, right there!" He waved his arms as if that were enough to get his idea across. And for Reborn, it was.

"You don't fit," He raised his eyebrows like Tsuna shouldn't state the obvious.

_Duh_, "But you fit," He gritted his teeth and pushed back harder.

"And leave you here, alone?" The kid said with mock surprise and a touch of sweetness. "That's terrible."

"You're terrible," He snapped as he jumped out of the way and dove for cover. Bullets whizzed by his head (_screw you, Reborn_) as they hit their stumbling targets. "I'll give you a boost!"

"Nah-ah," The fancy-suited toddler loudly hummed. He shot a few more slow ones with quick precision before he cautiously glanced towards Tsuna's direction. "This is way more fun."

"It's not about fun! It's about surviving," _You evil little idiot_, he said and unsaid.

Reborn's lips quirked downwards, almost to a frown, except he kept his focus towards the uncoordinated flesh-eaters. Tsuna almost thought he didn't hear him. "Don't question me." The 'if I were right next to you, I would've beaten you to a pulp' went unmissed.

Tsuna drew his mouth into a thin line as he suppressed his growing annoyance.

"Now, look sharp! This is a horde," He shot a crawling zombie nearing the older boy's foot. "I can't look after you all the time. It's a wonder how you survived this far without me."

"Eww, watch where you shoot," The brunet said, ignoring the insult. His white sneakers were colored red and muck. "So much for new."

"Suck it up."

Tsuna grimaced, _I try to save your life and this is what I get? Whatever._ "You're going to run out of bullets."

"And someday, you're going to run out of idiocy... wait—I might never see that day alive."

* * *

A/N: I created a mini-FAQ section in my profile, so if you have very-super-duper simple questions, the answers will be there. Hopefully. Maybe.


	6. Dizzy

**Dizzy**

Tsuna wasn't smart. Or, at least, he wasn't considered smart by his peers. Or by his mother, who unconditionally loved him, despite his glaring flaws. He could almost see her smile—just her presence would reassure him. If she were here, she would've kissed his booboos away, and shushed him to keep the tears at bay. Not that he was crying, mind you. But it would've been nice.

Then again, though, his mother could've easily taken the reprimand route. "Tsuna, that wasn't very smart of you. What were you thinking, going inside an abandoned nest of crawlers? I don't care that it's a mansion! You should know better!"

But Tsuna, being... Tsuna, would try to defend himself, "Bu-t... water—" And then she would shake her head, thinking, silly little Tsuna. Couldn't you go find a well?

Tsuna groaned, and not because he was trapped under heavy rubble—no, but because his very non-smart, delirious brain managed to dig up memories where he was especially _that_. Not smart.

Like the time he developed a crush on a girl, who was really a boy. A very pretty crossdressing boy.

Like the time he failed a quiz everyone passed with rainbows and unicorns abound. Bullies had a field day with that one.

Like the time he let the crossdressing boy convince him to confess to his longtime crush, Kyoko. Even though Tsuna's feelings hadn't wavered for the boy.

Or like the time he stole—

Reality hit him between the eyes mercilessly. A flash grenade blew, and despite being hidden under shards of scrap and wood, Tsuna could see the blinding light through the cracks. So naturally, Tsuna assumed it was a flash grenade, because he used some before, when he "borrowed" them from his absent father's study.

Almost as soon as the grenade blinded the crawling corpses trying to get Tsuna themselves, he heard scratching above him. Shoving the last plasters off of Tsuna, Reborn merely greeted with a blank look.

"Couldn't get yourself out?" His partner said, though not really expecting an answer as Tsuna looked and probably was disheveled and disoriented. He stood on the other's chest, his tiny feet deceivingly light.

The older brunet hissed, and though it was a struggle, he managed to sit up with Reborn landing on his lap from the movement. His head spun and with one hand, he clasped his forehead. Panting, he hoped beyond hope, that his eyes were lying. That there weren't four Reborns looking up at him. Nope. Not real.

He could barely handle one. Three more and it would be hell on earth!

...more so than it already is, he meant.

"Where are we?" He asked while rubbing his temples. "What happened?"

"The basement," He announced, and jumped out of Tsuna's personal space, "We were cornered in the nursery room, remember?" He threw their backpack at Tsuna, who landed on his back from the impact.

"Ow." He half-heartedly mumbled. He dug through their supplies for painkillers, unmindful of bullets firing on the no longer disoriented zombies. Swallowing the pills, Tsuna waited until Reborn stopped shooting when he said, "So? I remember that part."

"You set off a bomb someone left behind," He looked up and pointed at all the holes in the ceilings above them. "Dumbass."

Blinking, he stared up at two stories' worth of damage. Not really taking in what Reborn said or at what he was seeing, Tsuna remained unresponsive.

The smaller of the two swore he could hear gears kicking in Tsuna's brain. Functioning and malfunctioning.

When Reborn was about to smack him into reality, he could see it finally dawned on him—his eyes widened, his breath caught in mid-gasp, his shoulders tensed. "We fell two stories into the basement, and _lived_?"

"Miracles of life," The other deadpanned, "And you mean, _you_ fell two stories into the basement. I hung onto the nursery ceiling's lamp."

"Awesome," Maybe he wasn't smart. But he was something—something good, he knows. There must be a reason why he was still alive and his classmates weren't.

And maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit smart too. A _bit_ thick sometimes, but he's alive and they aren't.


End file.
